Four Times Yuri Cause Madness One Time He Didn't
by Aniaisha
Summary: The ongoing madness including big cats and alcohol created by Yuri Plisetsky brought him and Otabek as a couple. Viktor's being a protective dad while Yuuri being a supportive mom. Otayuri.


Four Times Yuri Cause Madness And One Time The Situation Is Already Mad To Yuri

The first time Otabek handling a mad Yuri is when Viktor took Yuri with the others to hang out together in order to celebrate the wedding of Viktor and Yuuri. Of course it's not just Otabek and Yuri who are coming, Chris and Phichit are coming as well. Yeah they are just walking around the street to sightsee and look for something to buy.

Viktor and Yuuri always stick together looking at Yuri for response when talking once in a while which the blonde just brush them off. Chris winks to girls causing them to nosebleed in regards to his actions. Otabek and Yuri just talks about literally anyting they want to, their conversation has turns from past seasons, autumn, how JJ is annoying to big cats. Phichit.. well, being Phichit and took selfies as many as he could.

That's when Yuri's eyes spots something. He stopped walking and so did the others, they just stare at Yuri for solid ten seconds and before Otabek could ask him if something's wrong Yuri is gone. Apparently Yuri saw a big cheetah statue near the coffee shop they were about to enter and he ran across the street leaping to it. He looks very happy doing so, he stares and hugs the statue as if the meaning of life is there.

When everyone just gaped and stared at Yuri dumbfoundedly Otabek made his way towards him attempting to drag him back to the group. Yuri saw that coming and leap onto the back of the cheetah statue. Otabek pulled his feet but damn, Yuri hug the bloody statue too tight.

"Yuri, no" Otabek tempted to say.

"YURI YES!" Yuri answered almost instantly. Otabek sighed and put his hand below Yuri's armpit and lifted him up. Listening to Yuri whine about 'he's alone I have to accompany him' or 'I want that' while carrying him back to the sweatdropping group. He then lifted Yuri in front of Viktor and Yuuri who're still dumbfounded, expecting them to lecture the Russian Faury. Yuuri's motherly side kicks in as he then scolds Yuri.

Yuuri says something about 'That's not how you act in public' and 'The statue is not yours, Yurio' while Viktor just nodded in approval. Yuri scowled but Otabek give him a look which tells 'You-should-listen-to-them' Yuri just puffed his cheek in respond.

The second time is when Otabek took Yuri to the zoo. Figuring Yuri would be happy ro see some tiger or lion in the zoo while not being mad. Oh how wrong he was. Yuri practically struggled to get inside of the lion cage, earning a warning shout from the caretaker inside. Otabek sighs.

"Yuri,n-"

"YES!" Otabek swore he saw determination in Yuri's eyes. The ones he got when facing JJ on ice. Okay before anything happens this got to stop. So Otabek grabbed Yuri's waist and turns him around so now they're face to face. Otabek hold Yuri's chin so that he couldn't face anywhere but him. Yuri stopped, looking at Otabek nervously but confusely. "Ota-"

"Yura," it looks like Yuri _loves_ how Otabek calls him Yura because he stands completely still after that. "Y-yes?" Yuri answers quietly and now he's being completely self-conscious.

"Stop doing that, real lions are not as friendly as your cat" Otabek says while looking at Yuri dead in the eye."I don't want you to get hurt, understood?" Otabek asks satisfied to Yuri's nod. He then releases the younger skater who blushed furiously.

"Good, now let's see the other animals" he grab Yuri's hand and pull him beside him. Making the blush on Yuri's face darker. "You're cute when you're obedient like this, Yura" Otabek smirk teasing the smaller boy beside him who is struggling to stay calm.

"S-shut up" Yuri answered looking away.

The third time Yuri madness is when they're visiting The Great Sphinx in Egypt. Again they're visiting with Chris, Phichit, Yuuri and Viktor to celebrate Yuri's unofficial dads anniversary. Otabek already warned Yuri to stay cool when he saw the Sphinx and Yuri already nodded. But still.. a very large half lion statue is apparently too much for Yuri to calm down.

Otabek was just getting pulled by Phichit for a selfie when he realizes Yuri is gone. But luckily he didn't have to worry as a loud "YES!" could be heard a moment later. Otabek looks up and true to his expectation Yuri is up there on the half human-lion thing looking on top of the world. Looking satisfied and proud. God knows how did he got up there. Viktor and Yuuri started to panic, Phichit took photos, Chris gaped, Otabek just grunts and fishes out his phone to get some help.

Well, eventually they managed to get Yuri down and when he finally steps on the solid ground Otabek quickly reaches up to him and cup his face. Yuri froze and gulps nervously as he couldn't et out of Otabek's stern gaze. Now Yuri looks completely small and weak like a kitten. It's not like Yuri's afraid he got the eyes of a soldier as Otabek has noted. But a soldier also have superiors and in this situation the superior is Otabek.

"Yura, didn't I tell you to calm down when you see the sphinx?" Otabek starts. Yuri gulps again and let out a shakey answer "Yes.."

"What will most likely happen if you fell from up there before hmm?" Otabek asks demanding an answer.

"I will most likely die.." Yuri answers, shaking.

"What will your Grandpa and all of us feel if that happens?" Yuri blinks.

"You will... get sad?"

"Correct, dou you want that happening to your Grandpa? To me?" Otabek asks. Yuri looks away and answers weakly "..no"

"Then don't do it again next time alright?" Yuri nodded at this and timidly gaze at Otabek. The Hero of Kazakhtan smiled and pulled Yuri in an embrace and kisses Yuri's forehead. After that he releases him and motions him to come with him. Yuri—whose face is already red—just follows obediently while trying to get rid of the blush on his face.

The fourth time is at the banquet after Grand Prix Final. Since Yuri already 18 by the time Viktor and Yuuri allow him to drink alcohol. But turns out Yuri's body couldn't handle alcohol well and yeah he got drunk on his third glass of wine. Otabek then offered himself to help carry Yuri whom is already unconscious to his bedroom. After that Otabek will be back to the banquet.

That was the plan, but...

"Beka.. stay here with me" Yuri slurred having half awake after Otabek put him on the bed. So Otabek did as Yuri wants and sleep next to Yuri. The next morning Yuri awake alone and confused. What happened? How did he get in there again? Yuri was struggling to find an answer. He's still in his suit from last night so he figured someone probably carried him inside. But wh-

"Oh Yura, you're awake?" And there he is standing by the door Otabek, shirtless. His hair is wet and he looks like he just got out of the bath. Yuri stared mind completely went blank. When he realizes he instantly blush and hide under the covers which was kinda too late. Otabek raise an eyebrow to his actions and smirked. He pulled the blanket away from Yuri.

Yuri blushed darker on the proximity between them. He could smell Otabek's scent. He tries to look away but Otabek's hand on his chin stops him. "W-what are you doing?" Yuri asks nervously. Otabek just shruggs "I don't know why were you hiding?"

Yuri just stuttered some unclear words, his mind is spinning. He couldn't think clearly so he blurted out: "You're hot" Yuri quickly realizes what he's saying shuts his mouth and eyes waiting quietly for Otabek's respond. Otabek just smiled and press his lips on Yuri's. Yuri snaps his eyes open, his body tensed. Oh how he truly waits for this time to come, he quickly snaked his arms around Otabek's neck pulling him closer.

Otabek slips his tongue inside Yuri's mouth and starts roaming the insides of the younger's mouth. Yuri whimper slowly not fighting and let himself limp. They pulled away from the lack of oxygen, breathing hard. They have ten seconds before doing their next action if they don't want to end awkwardly.

"Yura, will you go out with me?" Otabek decided. Yuri smiled. "Of course, Beka" they smiled again and hug each other close. Well their moment didn't last long because-

"Yurio! Are you okay now?" Viktor sing-sang voice cut through as he opened the door. Yuuri is with him. When Viktor witnessed the scene his jaw dropped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON?!"

"I AM NOT YOUR SON!"

"Aww... Yurio has grown" Otabek swore he saw Yuuri's eyes watered. They totally regard Yuri as their son don't they?

"But Mama... Yurio-" Viktor whines like a father who doesn't want to let his daughter taken but another man.

"Hush Papa, our son is growing up shouldn't you give him support instead?" Yuuri tutted. Viktor huffed and looks at Otabek intensely.

"If you hurt our son you'll be dead" Viktor says threathened. Otabek just nodded while sewatdropping.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE I'M NOT YOUR SON!"

"We'll get going, bye Yurio have fun! Don't forget to use protection!" Yuuri exclaimed closing the door leaving a very red faced Yuri.

"WE'RE NOT LIKE YOU GUYS!" Yuri shouted. Otabek just chuckled.

The one time when the situation is mad to Yuri is when Otabek proposed to him two years later. It was out of the blue and unromantic at all which Yuri is glad becouse neither of them is not a romantic sap. But it was really random which make Yuri think the situation as mad. Well Yuri and Otabek are just by a vending machine sitting and drinking their can drinks with literally everybody around them when Otabek pulls Yuri's hands and put the ring on it.

"Wha-" Yuri went speechless when he saw the ring. He turns at Otabek. The Kazakh skater just smiled and kissed Yuri's forehead.

"Yuri, will you marry me?" Yuri then started to tear up as he embraced Otabek.

"Yes" he whispered. The situation is mad. Phichit started to scream 'Congratulations on your engagement!' in similar manner like when Yuuri and Viktor was engaged. Viktor comforted Yuuri whom is crying, touched by the scene with shiny eyes and thumbs up for approval. Yakov just clapped his hands. And Mila.. well... she's going to use it to tease Yuri for ages. The situation is mad but he have Otabek and Otabek have him and that's what matters.

"I love you" Yuri whispered, Otabek was taken aback by Yuri's public bluntness but then whispered back "I love you too"

END

Oh my god, I managed to publish a fanfic in the midst of chaos of examination season. Well I hope you like it. This was inspired by an art on tumblr I forgot who made it but I'll credit him or her anyways. So, yeah, bye!

Aniaisha


End file.
